skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Fan Wiki (video game)
Skylanders: Fan Wiki is a 2015 video game developed by Beenox and published by Activision. It is the fifth installment in the Skylanders series and the sequel to Skylanders: Trap Team. In this game, a special and unique team of Skylanders is introduced: the User Squad. The game was released worldwide on October 11, 2015 for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and select tablet devices. A PlayStation Vita version was considered, but was cancelled due to little demand for the game to be ported to that platform. A sequel is currently in the early working stages. Features The new User Squad Skylanders are based off of real users on the actual Skylanders Fan Wiki. They have the power to edit and create parts of certain levels. They can also be ranked up to Admins. The HUB world for Skylanders: Fan Wiki is called the Main Page, where you can see everything in Skylands. You can find people who are holding polls or achievements in certain levels. There are also editable areas, which you can change however you want (with a User Skylander), decorating it with items you can find in levels. Summary Get ready for an all-new adventure with the Skylanders and the User Squad. After several battles the Skylanders have brought down Skylands' most dangerous villains and peace has been restored. However, when a new threat emerges it is up to you and the User Squad to unite with new allies, battle new enemies, and save Skylands, Wikia, and the universe. Eon's Introduction "Greetings, Portal Master! I have been waiting for you. I am Eon and I am here to guide you on an epic journey. Welcome to Skylands, a magical world of wonder and adventure! It is protected by the greatest heroes ever known: the Skylanders! After many epic battles, the Skylanders have finally defeated the evil Portal Master, Kaos, and his dark armies; peace was finally restored to our world. Or so we thought. A new evil unlike anything Skylands has ever seen is emerging, Portal Master. But luckily, you have in your grasp a new power. A power so great, none before have had the honor of possessing it. You have found the User Squad, special Skylanders of legend! No one knows for sure their true abilities, but we do know they are the key to stopping this new threat. Good luck, Portal Master. The fate of Skylands, Earth, and Wikia rests in your hands." - Master Eon Gameplay HD/Tablet Version The gameplay is the exact same as the previous installments. One of the new additions to the game is the Elemental Portals, replacing the Elemental Gates from the previous games. They can be accessed by any Skylander of the respective element. However, certain Elemental Portals are broken or have missing parts and can only be repaired by a User Skylander of the same element. This includes: having to input codes, connecting the dots, matching colors, etc. Additionally, the User Skylanders have the ability to modify the terrain in certain parts of each level. This can lead to secret areas inaccessible to other Skylanders, or can entirely improve the environment to give the player an advantage. Feats of Strength, SWAP Zones, and Traptanium all return in this game as side missions, so all of your old characters won't go to waste. The character level cap has been expanded to 30. Wii/3DS Version Similar to the previous 3DS installments, this version of the game is more of an action-platformer and has a different plot than the console version. Maxopro (brother of CouyZ) has kidnapped Hugo, Cali, Flynn, and the rest of the Portal Master's allies and trapped them in a giant amusement park called Skyworld and has invited the User Squad and the Skylanders to the park to save their friends. However, they must fight through the park's deadly attractions in order to save their teammates and stop Max. This version was natively designed for the 3DS, but eventually ported to the Wii due to the console's hardware limitations. Beenox also developed this version. Just like the previous 3DS versions, all Skylanders can perform a double-jump and some have the ability to glide across huge gaps; some Skylanders also have different upgrade chains exclusive to this version of the game. The player can unlock a collection of mini-games as they progress through Skyworld that they can play to earn stars or go head-to-head with friends. The 3DS and Wii versions do have their differences, however. The 3DS version features online multiplayer, allowing Portal Masters from around the globe to aid each other on their journey through Skyworld. Players can also use the StreetPass feature to temporarily share their Skylanders with other 3DS owners. The Wii version features local multiplayer and also allows the player to use Traps to increase their Skylanders' stats. The Wii version also has an exclusive difficulty level called "Legendary", which can only be unlocked by getting three stars in all the levels. Daily Reward Modes Similar to SWAP Force, Fan Wiki uses a daily bonus feature for the HD version as well as on the tablet version. If you use a certain Skylander, Villain, or Magic Item on that day you will receive bonuses on loot, XP, HP, etc. Guyz Night Out Play as any male Skylander or Villain to get bonuses on loot and XP. Male Villains' time drains much slower and recharges faster on this mode. Ladies' Night Play as any female Skylander or Villain and get bonuses on loot and HP. Female Villains' time drains much slower and recharges faster on this mode. Total Kaos Play as Kaos or CouyZ for a bonus on everything. Mind Over Magic Play as a Tech Skylander or Villain for bonuses on Speed and Armor. Mystic Words Play as a Magic Skylander or Villian for bonuses on Critical Hit, Armor, and Elemental Power. Bringing the Heat Play as a Fire Skylander or Villian for bonuses on Critical Hit and Elemental Power. Wet and Wild Play as a Water Skylander or Villian for bonuses on loot, Speed, and Critical Hit. A Life Worth Living Play as a Life Skylander or Villian for bonuses on Armor, Elemental Power, and HP. Day of the Undead Play as an Undead Skylander or Villian for bonuses on Critical Hit, Elemental Power, and XP. Earth-Shattering Moments Play as an Earth Skylander or Villian for bonuses on Armor and Critical Hit. Soaring to New Heights Play as an Air Skylander or Villian for bonuses on Speed and Critical Hit. Shining Summer Days Play as a Light Skylander or Villian for bonuses on Armor and Elemental Power. Dark Misty Nights Play as a Dark Skylander or Villian for bonuses on loot and Elemental Power. Best Buds (Two players required) Play with two Users of the same element for an elemental bonus. Good Vs. Evil Play with a Skylander and a Villain for a random stat boost. Skylanders User Squad Fire * Inferno999 * BCtheBoss Magic * TheAnimatedKid * Cutiesaurs Air * Poseidon133 * Blindsighter101 Undead * BHCreations * CDiGanon Water * 21qmcgagin * ZapNorris Life * ChomperzGonnaChomp * Swaggermang Tech * Chompy-King * Doctor Awesome Earth * UUnlockedMario * AdamGregory03 Light * Captainfishlip * Chopper Chopper Dark * Draco333 * Thibo1102 LightCore Skylanders Air *Whirlwind Water *Gill Grunt Earth *Scorp Life *Stealth Elf Tech *Trigger Happy Undead *Bat Spin Fire *Ignitor Magic *Deja Vu Scrapped Characters This is a list of users on this wiki who are no longer active or simply edit things every now and then. Since the User Squad is now full, these characters are scrapped. However, we would like to keep some of them as supporting characters for the game. *BRRSpore *RayClaus *Skylandswarrior *Master Masked Man *G4g5g4g5 *X-Craft *SporeVideos3 *KriztianMilanes Core Skylanders * Shockwave - Tech * Road Dent - Undead * Cool Bull - Water * Piper Sniper - Undead * Dino-soar - Air Variants User Variants * Legendary Blindsighter101 - Air * Poseidia133 - Air * Dark Thibo1102 - Dark * Blazing Inferno999 - Fire * Dark Inferno999 - Fire * Nitro BCtheBoss - Fire * Soda Smash Swaggermang - Life * Legendary Captainfishlip - Light * Dark TheAnimatedKid - Magic * Sketchy TheAnimatedKid - Magic * Jade Doctor Awesome - Tech * King CDiGanon - Undead * Granite 21qmcgagin - Water Core Variants * Dark Road Dent - Undead * Dark Cool Bull - Water Starter Packs *Console/Tablet Starter Pack: Inferno999, TheAnimatedKid, Cool Bull **Console/Tablet Portal Owners Pack: Inferno999 *Wii/3DS Starter Pack: BHCreations, Poseidon133, Shockwave **Wii/3DS Portal Owners Pack: BHCreations * Wiki Special Starter Pack: Sketchy TheAnimatedKid, Nitro X-Craft, Nighttime Poseidon133 (Not available on Wii, 3DS, or tablet devices.) *Dark Edition Starter Pack: Dark Inferno999, Dark TheAnimatedKid, Dark Thibo1102, Dark Road Dent, Dark Cool Bull (Not available on Wii, 3DS, or tablet devices.) *Legendary Edition Starter Pack: Legendary Inferno999, Legendary TheAnimatedKid, Legendary Cool Bull (Not available on Wii, 3DS, or tablet devices.) *Mega Edition Starter Pack: Inferno999, TheAnimatedKid, Cool Bull, BHCreations, Poseidon133, Shockwave, BCtheBoss, Blindsighter101, Ripclaw Roller Brawl, LightCore Deja Vu. (Also on Wii and tablet versions; not available on 3DS.) Chapters #Chapter 1: Neon Fleet by All the User Skylanders #Chapter 2: Seaside Ride by BHCreations #Chapter 3: Flat White Haven by Poseidon133 #Chapter 4: Frozen Fortress by BCtheBoss #Chapter 5: Hourglass Citadel by Inferno999 #Chapter 6: Sky Drop by Blindsighter101 #Chapter 7: Cola Sewers by TheAnimatedKid #Chapter 8: The Valley of Might And Magic by Cutiesaurs #Chapter 9: Cliffside Crypt by The Doctor Of Awesomeness #Chapter 10: The Labyrinth by 21qmcgagin #Chapter 11: Crossbones Country by CDiGanon #Chapter 12: Chompy Wreck Island by UUnlockedMario #Chapter 13: Theme Park Troubles by Thibo1102 Chapter ??: Sunny Day Swamp by AdamGregory03 Chapter ??: Battle of the Wiki by All the User Skylanders Adventure Pack: Atlantic Airfleet by Poseidon133 Adventure Pack: Dessert Island by BCtheBoss Characters *Spyro/DragonBoy98 * Flynn/AwesomePilotBOOM * Kaos/SupremeRulerOfSkylands! * Glumshanks/Glumshanks * Hugo/Bookworm0 * Master Eon/PortalMaster * Cali/Cali101 * Tessa/BirdTamer * Buzz/NinjaCommando * Snuckles/Mabu444 * Brock/ArenaMan22 * Persephone/JoyMagic * The Founder/Dani3204 *Mags/InventoroftheSkylandsAcademy *Da Pinchy/TheDaPinchyfromTimeTown *Arbo/SonofBarbo Starter Pack User Trading Cards The User Squad's trading cards all contain NFC chips inside of them. Each card unlocks a special hat, trinket, or Bonus Mission when placed on the portal, depending on the character. Specials and variants all unlock the same item as their regular counterpart (with the exception of one). All of the User Squad cards all have 3D designs to them (no glasses required). Portal of Power Once again, the game uses a pedestal called the Portal of Power to transport the Skylanders back to their world. Fan Wiki's portal is based off of the tablet portal from the previous game. The only differences are is that the portal is now silver and lacks the Traptanium design. Because of this, the Portal Owners Pack is back. However, that pack doesn't include any pre-order bonuses. Pre-Order Bonuses *People who pre-order either the console/tablet or Dark Edition Starter Pack from GameStop will receive a free Volcanic Eruptor figure as well as any Eon's Elite SWAP Force Skylander of their choice. *People who pre-order the console/tablet Starter Pack from Target will receive a free Nitro Skylander (SWAP Force and Trap Team only) of their choice. *People who pre-order the console/tablet Starter Pack from Walmart will receive any single Skylanders figure of their choice. *People who pre-order either the console/tablet or Mega Edition Starter Pack from Best Buy will receive a free LightCore Skylander of their choice. *People who pre-order either the console/tablet or Legendary Edition Starter Pack from Toys "R" Us will receive a free Legendary Skylander of their choice. *People who pre-order the Wii/3DS Starter Pack from any store will receive a free download code for Blazing Inferno999 as well as a secret hat. Notes From The Creator To The User Skylanders *I would like to say that you get to choose your element. Though it would help if it fit on your name. I chose Fire because my name is Inferno999. Does that make sense? *I haven't finished the list. So if your angry at me because I didn't include you, just ask. Though I don't count Wikia Contributors. *I need you to make the levels. I want this to be something that everybody on this Wiki works on. You choose everything about the User Skylander based on you, everything about the level where your User Skylander's soul gem is, and everything about other stuff. *For those people who don't come here anymore, tell me if they're gone and I'll delete them from the list. * You all need to make your own core Skylander and repose. I will choose the best ones to be in the starter pack. * All the admins get to make a second level, which will be an adventure pack. Sequel In late 2014, Inferno999 mentioned plans for a sequel were in the works. However, on Toys to Life Wiki, Inferno999 told BCtheBoss that he is too busy with other Skylanders projects on this wiki and is unsure if he wants to go ahead with a sequel. Eventually, Inferno decided to share the rights to Fan Wiki with BC and BHCreations and would begin discussing plans for a sequel shortly afterwards. Around a year later, BC announced plans for a sequel to Fan Wiki, which would feature new User Skylanders alongside reposed members of the User Squad with revamped powers. A poll was then held determining which members of the Squad would return for the sequel. The sequel is currently under the working title of Skylanders: Fan Wiki - Combat. As of June 2017, Inferno999 and BHCreations have remained completely inactive, currently leaving the fate of the sequel in BC's hands. BC wishes to finish the first game, as well as finish the remaining chapters of Skylanders: Heroes, before development on the sequel begins. Trivia *This is the first Skylanders game to be solely developed by Beenox. *This will be the last Skylanders game released for the Wii unless that version once again gains successful sales. **That version once again contains a free download code for the Wii U version of the game. ***Similarly, the PS3 version contains a free download code for the PS4 version of the game. *All of the supporting characters have usernames to stay in character with the game's plot. **Despite Kaos' username, he is not a villain in this game. *Due to Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection being discontinued in May 2014, the Wii version is the only version not to include the online co-op feature. *This is the first Skylanders game where the trading cards can be used in the game. *In the trailers, the User Squad is led by Inferno999. However, in many of the commercials and the game's intro the team is led by BHCreations. Thus, it's hard to tell who is the true leader or if the team even has a leader to begin with. *BHCreations, BCtheBoss, Poseidon133, and Blindsighter101 make the most appearances than any other User Skylander in the trailers and commercials. **However, Poseidon133 does not appear in the intro for the game, except in the Wii/3DS version. *Poseidia133, Poseidon133's variant, is the first in-game variant to have a different voice actor than the original. This makes sense as Poseidia is the female counterpart of Poseidon. *This is the first time the Dark Edition Starter Pack was not released for the Wii. However, this is most likely due to the fact that the Wii version is a port of the 3DS version and none of the Skylanders in the 3DS Starter Pack have Dark variants. Category:All Users Category:Games Category:Skylanders: Fan Wiki Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Multiplayer Category:Fifth Game Category:Massive Pages Category:Protected Pages Category:Sequels